Angels of Gold
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: Hilary's cousin, Leigh joins the Bladebreakers after running away from her previous team. Romance will arise between Leigh and one of the bladebreakers. And then the Bladebreakers meet some new friends along the way. Sorry I suck at summeries. Please
1. Default Chapter

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled, as she ran to catch up to the Bladebreakers. She couldn't believe they actually planned on leaving her sleeping in the hotel room. Thankfully the phone had woke her up and she was very surprised to hear her cousin, Leigh, on the other end, asking if it would be alright if she traveled with them.  
The whole group turned around and everyone except Tyson stopped. Kenny was already on the computer talking to his bit beast, Dizzi, Kai was tapping his foot impatiently, Rei was smirking, Max was smiling and all of them were trying to look innocent.  
"Kenny, where you guys going to wake me up before or after practice?" Hilary asked innocently while sending a death glare at the back of Tyson's head.  
Kenny gulped and silently cursed himself for being talked into it by Tyson.  
"Actually," Kai said speaking up, "We were going to send Tyson after you but he was too stubborn to do it."  
"Let me guess it was his idea as well," Hilary asked sarcastically. She knew it had been but still wanted him to fess up about it. She looked at all of them with a look of hurt acrossed her face, "Well, now I'm very hurt."  
The whole grouped looked at her like she was nuts before they started laughing while Rei spat out, "Hil here's a little reminder. You don't look innocent nor do you look hurt at anytime. But it is funny to see you trying to act that way."  
"Thanks Rei," She said a slight blush covering her cheeks, She couldn't however keep a straight face. She smiled and yelled, "Tyson get back here!"  
Tyson sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to ignore Hilary. Besides she was so damned cute. He shook his head. *Did I just think that?* he asked himself. He turned around and walked back, "What do you want Hilary?"  
"I have a favor to ask you. All of you. I have a cousin and she would like to come and travel with us for a little bit. She's having a hard time at home," She said looking at each of the boys as she spoke. They didn't look convinced, "She beyblades and I mean well."  
Kai looked right at her, "Girls are weak, but I don't' see why she couldn't travel along as long as she doesn't' get in our way."  
Hilary looked at the others and smiled as they all shook there heads yes, "Good because I already told her she could. She'll be here with in the hour. So we should head out for the airport."  
"What?!" Tyson yelled, "In an hour we'll be at the park practicing hopefully." Rei looked at Tyson and then back at Hilary as she said, "Who cares? Its really not like you guys need the practice, unless of course you'll want to battle her."  
Rei smirked, "She can't be that good."  
Hilary smirked right back, "Have you ever heard of the Golden Angels? The Blue Flames?"  
"Golden Angels hold on," Dizzi said and searched through her files, "The Golden Angels. Made up of Leigh Washington, Tasha Gordons, and Rachel Gold. Won World Championships for the first time three years ago at the ages of 12 and 11. Disbanned about six months after that due to the kidnapping of Leigh Washington. The Blue Flames. Made up of Leigh Washington, Deacon Rogers, Alex Martinez, and Mitch Alexander. Won World Championships two years ago. Leigh was 13 and the boys were 15."  
Max looked at Dizzi, "When did Leigh join The Blue Flames?"  
"Three months after her kidnapping but she didn't remember anyone. Not any family at all." Hilary said softly.  
"How do you know so much about her?" Tyson asked.  
"Because thats who my cousin is. Leigh Washington. Two time world champion."  
"Ok. So why are we just standing here?" Max asked, "Lets get to the airport to meet her." Out of the whole group he was the friendlisist of the group.  
"Yeah," Rei spoke up and started walking. The rest of the group followed.  
"OK. So she was on really good teams," Tyson said, "That doesn't mean she can beat us."  
The group groaned but ignored him. What they didn't' realize was that Leigh wasn't coming to see just them. She was running from something or someone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel:Ok. Who is doing the disclaimer right now?  
  
Tyson:*looks at her scared*If I do it do will you stilll make me fall for Hilary?  
  
Angel:'Fraid so Tyson. Its part of the story.  
  
Tyson:*runs away scared*  
  
Rei:Ok. So Maxie or Kai either of you want to do it? Max and Kai:No way.  
  
Angel:*looks at rei innocently*Oh Rei. Will you please?  
  
Rei:Fine. Angel doesn't own Beyblade, if she did Mariah would probably be dead. All she owns are the OCs and the plot. Read on.  
  
Angel:See Rei's the only nice one out of the group. Now I have to do something really evil to the rest of you.*smiles when they all run*  
***********************************  
Leigh Washington sighed and lay her head against the cool airplane window. *Maybe, I've finally gotten away.* she thought as she touched her slightly bruised ribs. She had been so happy when she had called Hilary from her last stop in the flight. It had been a long one and she was tired. She hated the fact she felt so helpless, and the fact she hoped the Bladebreakers would help, protect her. Maybe get her to stop running, help her face her fears.  
She closed her eyes and immediately felt the tears behind them. She ordered them back but of course they didn't listen and silently slid down her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.  
She didnt' wake up until a flight attendent stopped and shook her shoulder, "Miss, we are just about ready to land."  
Leigh forced a smile and said, "Thank you."  
The attendent smiled softly and shook her head as though she knew what Leigh was going through, as though she knew Leigh was running.  
Leigh figured she looked a fright but she didn't care. She figured why should she because people only looked on the outside and if they were scared of the outside then they would be scared of the inside.  
She got into the aisle, grabbed her carry-on from the overhead compartment and started moving with the crowd. She hadn't even told her mother where she was going, for fear that they would force her to tell them where Leigh was. Once again tears appeared under her eyelids and she refused to let them come.  
She shook her head to clear all of her thoughts of her mother. She didn't even know if Hilary was going to show up. It wasn't that she didn't trust her cousin, it was just Hilary sometimes liked to forget things, and that included her.  
She slowly made it to the baggage claim, she only had one bag with her and she saw it right away. Quickly she shouldered her way through the crowd and grabbed it. Just as quickly as she shouldered her way through the crowd, she shouldered her way out.  
Leigh looked around and sighed when she couldn't see Hilary. She let her head fall down and tears stung her eyes. She had forgotten and Leigh figured she knew why. Who would want to hang around a little beyblade team whore? 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: *laughing at the guys as they are dressed up in dresses with make-up on and tied to chairs* Now who is going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kai:*muttering* I can't believe you did this to me. There goes my reputation.  
  
Angel: What is that Kai? You'll do the disclaimer? Great!  
  
Kai: I didn't say that*glares at her*  
  
Angel:*shrugs her shoulders* Thats fine but the sooner someone says something nice to me or does the disclaimer, the long you guys stay that way.  
  
Max: I'll do it. Angel does not own beyblading, if she did there would definatly be more girls on it and Mariah would most likely not even exist. She only owns the plot and OCs.  
****************************  
Hilary looked around for her cousin and sighed in relief when she saw her. Standing in the middle of the kaos, with her head bent down in what looked like defeat. Defeat, that was something that Leigh definitly never delt with and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
"Leigh!" Hilary yelled and smiled when she looked up startled. Hilary ran toward her and Leigh dropped her bag and ran as well. Hilary caught her in a hug and as they stood hugging, she knew that Leigh had been crying.  
Rei, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Kenny walked forward and smiled at them. You could tell they were cousins, they looked a lot a like. Leigh had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that looked like they could go black when angered, and was just a little bit shorter than Hilary.  
"So who is older?" Tyson asked causing the girls to break apart and Leigh to look at him.  
"I am by about what two weeks?" Leigh said looking each of the boys and smiling slightly.  
"Yeah and you never let me forget it," Hilary said laughing, "Why dont' you go and get your bags that you left. In fact Rei why dont' you help her?"  
Rei shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Sure why not."  
Leigh looked back and forth between Hilary and Rei, the panic apparent on her face because Rei quickly said, "Hilary, why dont' you go help her. Right now I think she is a little bit afraid of me."  
Hilary who also noticed the panic, nodded, "Yeah. Come on Leigh, we have a lot to talk about."  
As the two girls walked away Max said, "Something is wrong with her. You're an easy person to trust, not to mention like Rei. What do you think Kenny?"  
Kenny looked at Dizzi who answered for him, "I think something has happened in her past to make her weary of boys/men. Hows that for an answer Chief?"  
"Good assessment Dizzi," Kai said, surprising everyone, "She's running from something, we have to make sure, she's safe. There is something about her. Dizzi what is her bit beast?"  
"Angel, Angel of Life and Death," Dizzi said cautiously, "Why?"  
"No reason. I guess we'll find out about her later," Kai said nodding as the two girls came back.  
"Well, since we picked her up can we go and practice now?" Tyson whined, it surprised everyone because he had remained silent through the whole meeting.  
Leigh almost laughed but was able to surpress both the urge to laugh and smile. Emotions, she had been taught after the Blue Flames, were what made a person weak and she had to discard them.  
"Yeah. Lets get outta here," She said calmly and walked out into the sun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Once again another great chapter by me!*smiles at each of the guys*  
  
Tyson: Oh great this means she is going to torture us again.  
  
Rei:*smirks* No it means she's going to torture either you, Kai, or Max.  
  
Kai:*looks at her* You don't like me?  
  
Angel:Awwww.... Is Mr. Hirawati being self-conscious? Of course I like you. So that means I'm going to torture Tyson.  
  
Maxie: Yea!  
  
Everone looks at Max.  
  
Max: Ummmmm.... Angel does not own Beyblade. If she did Mariah wouldn't be around to try and make time with Rei. All she owns is the plot and OCs.  
  
* *People's thoughts  
  
// // bit beast thoughts  
  
******************************************************  
  
As they walked each boy introduced themselves, something Hilary had neglected to do, and Leigh showed only mild interest. That is until Rei stepped up to the plate, figuritively speaking. There was something about him that made him more interesting.  
"Rei Kon," He said smiling and then smiling broader when she smiled back. It was then she realized what she was doing and thought *Forget the Blue Flames. No emotions were their rules. This is a different team, a different time.*  
Then as an after thought she thought, *Emotions that what got me into this mess, that is what is going to get me out.*  
"What mess?" Rei asked and smiled she looked up at him with a look that said, I didn't know I spoke aloud.  
She quickly covered it up and said, " Nothing anyone here should concern themselves with. Now, someone said something about blading. Thats what I want to do."  
Hilary shook her head. She knew something was up with her cousin, she also knew that Leigh would tell when she wanted.  
"Guys you are crowding a little to close to us," Hilary said frowning at each of the(excluding Kai) over their overreacting reaction to her cousin.  
"Hil, just because they are crowding around us doesn't mean a thing. In fact I find it a little comforting. They are a lot nicer than the boys I used to hang around," Leigh said with a soft laugh escaping and thinking *No one will recongize me. The only people that would be able to would be Rachel and Tasha. And they wouldn't be standing around a park*  
The laugh that escaped washed over Rei and he gulped. God this wasn't good, not even one of Mariah's laughs had been able to do what Leigh's was(no not that. Get your mind out of the gutter). It echoed in his ears and pounded in his head. It was like a whispering wind.  
"Hey are we going to practice or what?" Tyson asked, noticing how Rei suddendly took a step back from Leigh and he had to grin.  
Leigh smirked, "When we get there I'll battle each of you seperately and then we'll see who the best is. Is it a deal?"  
Tyson smiled, "Its a deal."  
At Tyson's smile Hilary could of sworn she felt her heart stop beating but she still stepped up and said, "Leigh are you sure you want to battle? I mean you haven't in awhile have you?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Finally another installment of Angels of Gold. Who all is happy?  
  
Tyson: Not me I was hoping you would forget about this story.  
  
Angel:*sniffles*Well gee thanks Tyson.  
  
Rei:Tyson why do you have to be so mean sometimes?  
  
Angel: You know what would make me really really happy? If Kai would be really nice and do the disclaimer for me.  
  
Kai:Why would I do that?  
  
Angel:Because you love me?  
  
Kai:*laughs*Thats funny. Angel doesn't own beyblade, just the plot and ocs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Leigh took her blade out of her shirt pocket and smirked as the  
  
metal glistened in the sun. *What do you say Ang? Wanna do a few  
  
battles? Maybe knock Mr. Tyson down a couple of noches?*  
  
//Leigh I do believe that is the best idea you've had since you  
  
decided to leave the Blue Flames. Have you finally come to your  
  
senses?//  
  
*Don't start Angel, I'm not in the mood.*  
  
//I'm not starting anything. Just asking a simple question.//  
  
*Get out of my head!* She screamed mentally. She turned to  
  
Hilary, "Don't worry Hilary. Nothing will happen unless you are afraid  
  
little boy toy. She nodded at Tyson and then added, "will get hurt."  
  
Hilary and Tyson both blushed and replied, "Leigh I wasn't  
  
worried about him but about you. What if he destorys your blade?"  
  
Leigh smirked again, but it was soon a grin, "Do you really  
  
expect him to?"  
  
Hilary shook her head as they entered the park. Leigh stopped  
  
at a beydish, "Who am I battling first?"  
  
She looked at each of the boys, her gaze lingering on Rei.  
  
Max stepped up to the other side of the beydish, "Me."  
  
Leigh shook her head, "Your bitbeast is best at defense  
  
isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. What about yours?"  
  
"Attack."  
  
Kai stood to the side of the dish acting as referree and said  
  
exasperated, "Just battle."  
  
Both boy and girl nodded, Leigh grabbed her launcher from  
  
Hilary and Kai said, "3... 2... 1... Let if rip!"  
  
Both blades were lanched and Angel moved far away from  
  
Draciel. Every attack Max excuted she was able to sidestep.  
  
Leigh attacked and saw her opening, "Angel fire kisses."  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as tiny little flaming hearts  
  
came from Angel and then surrounded Draciel. When the hearts  
  
stopped they made a target, in which Angel jumped high in the air  
  
and as it fell it picked up speed, and then landed directly on top of  
  
Draciel. And Draciel was thrown out of the dish and landed at Max's  
  
feet.  
  
Max looked at Leigh with a look of awe on his face. He couldn't  
  
believe it, no one had ever beaten him that quickly.  
  
Leigh smiled sympatetically, "Can I give you some advice?"  
  
"Sure. I guess if you think I need it," Max said returning the  
  
smile.  
"Ok relaunch your blade," She sais stepping away from the dish  
  
and motioned for Kai to take her place. When he stepped up she  
  
continued, "Kai launch your blade and Max tell Draciel to attack and  
  
then go right to defense."  
  
Both boys did what they were told and then Tyson asked, "What  
  
are we supposed to be looking for?"  
  
It then dawned on Rei and he answered, "Look at Draciel its using  
  
defense but the defense is weaker on the right side."  
  
Leigh shook her head, "Thats right Rei. Draciel is best at  
  
defense but in order to the be the best the defense has to be well  
  
rounded."  
  
Kai looked at her, maybe she wasn't as incompent as he  
  
thought. It was then he noticed two girls walk over to them.  
  
"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," the taller of the two  
  
girls said.  
  
**************************************************************** Angel:Oh yeah a cliffie. If you want to know who they are review, review review.  
  
Kai:Yeah like they are going to listen to you.  
  
Rei:please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Leigh jumped at the voice, turned around and said, "Rachel! Tasha! What are you doing here?"

Tasha glared at Leigh, "We live her unlike some people."

Tyson moved up by Leigh and asked, "Who are you?"

Tasha's gaze flew to him and it traveled lazily over him, causing him to blush and Hilary to get a little upset. She smiled, "The former Golden Angels. The true former Golden Angels."

"Now wait just a damn minute Tasha Alexandra. I'm the one who founded the team so if anyone is a true Golden Angel its me," Leigh said angrily, so quickly it all came back, the temper she had before the Blue Flames that had been drained and the feeling of loyalty.

Max watched Kai and Rachel go into the shade of a tree, lean against it and closed their eyes.

Hilary looked like she was going to start yelling, so Tyson grabbed her arm and quickly lead her away with Kenny quickly following.

"Oh yes, everyone bow down before the Great Leigh. Oh wait no let me get it right, bow before Leigh the Traitor," she looked at Rei and Max, "Hope she doesn't turn on you as well. Who knows maybe she'll send one letter telling you to forget about her and then go and win the championships."

Immediately the anger was gone and tears filled her eyes, "You have no idea how much of a living hell my life has been. Now you have absolutely no right telling them what I did. No right whatsoever. I wrote the damn letter and somehow got it sent from my prison."

She then realized what she had said. Too much information for them. She snatched up Angel, and fled.

Rei looked at Max, "You stay here and talk to her. I'll go tell Hilary that Leigh is gone."

Max replied, "Fine."

Rei sighed and walked off looking for Tyson and Hilary. Maybe they've finally killed each other, he thought. He also started sorting out what Leigh had said in his mind.

Max watched as Rei left, he then turned back to Tasha and asked, "Care to explain what's going on?"

"It isn't my story to tell but I'll be happy to tell it to your team. Rachel find the others," Tasha yelled.

Rachel grunted, glared, and listened. She knew what Tasha did and now what she was going to do. Dredge up the past that was left forgotten.

She knew that Leigh had tender feeling and didn't like to show them. She kept them hidden under her temper. Now she wished that she wouldn't do something too stupid.

* * *

Leigh ran by stores, completely unaware of the tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to see Rachel or Tasha, or anyone for that matter. The past was best forgotten but she couldn't forget.

Deacon's voice still rang through her head, "You good for nothing little whore!" Quickly followed by a slap, kick or punch.

She threw herself into an alleyway and let even more tears fall. She feel down, pulled her knees against her chest and buried her head into her knees.

* * *

Rei saw Tyson and Hilary arguing on rather heard them on the other side of the park.

He broke into a run. Hilary had to know that her cousin was missing. When he reached them, he heard his name and flinched at the angry tone it was said in.

"Um guys we have problem," He said slightly uncertain. When they continued to argue and ignored him, he repeated himself in a louder decibel.

Hilary looked at him, "What do you want?"

Tyson snorted as if the answer was obvious. Rei ignored him and said, "Leigh ran off. Tasha said some things about her past."

Hilary started pacing, "OK. Where could she of gone? Rei you take downtown, Tyson you take the outskirts and I'll check the beach."

One hard look seen both boys scurrying away with Hilary quickly following suit.


End file.
